The Last Smile
by HakunoShibou
Summary: I really want to see you again... Viltus... If possible...


Several days already passed since that war with Destroyer Hime. A very heavy atmosphere fall here, at Kure Naval Base. Today is the funeral for one of us. Someone really dear to us. A figure of brother for Admiral Yanagi, a figure of best friend for Admiral Kouga, a figure of superior. And a figure of lover for me, or a figure of husband.

Admiral Viltus Amarov died in the war because of several attacks from the enemy. But, I, Taihou, know the truth about it. I remember it. I can't forget about that war.

You protected Destroyer Hime from our attacks. You use your own body as a meat shield, together with Hibiki. And, my plane the one that killed you. I remember your face that time. A face that telling me to stay strong even without him.

You idiot, how can I stay in this world without you... Viltus. I can't do that. You the one that stand up for us. You the one that show us the road. You the one that lead us until today.

Why must you go away from all of us first ? Is it only because Destroyer Hime is your sister ? Is that even the truth ?

I always ask that to myself. Before the funeral, I always locked myself inside my room. The one that really persistent to help me is Aoba. I don't know why.

I look at your portrait on the front, and hear Admiral Ichijou speech. I don't want to stay there, I want to go back to my room as soon as possible. After the speech end, all of us salute to his portrait. After that, someone pat my shoulder. When I look back, I see Admiral Yanagi there. She says,

"Taihou, I know it's really hard... But..."

"I know... Don't worry about that... I know..."

I forced my smile on her. And I know, Admiral Yanagi also forced her smile to me. After a little chat, I walk to my room. But, Aoba stops me. I look at Aoba for a while. I see her face, her concerned face. Suddenly, she hugs me. I ask her,

"What... What happen Aoba ?"

"It's alright... It's alright... It is better for you to let it out..."

"What do you mean... Aoba..."

"Don't hold them... Don't hold them up... Or you will be the one that break..."

"What..."

I feel a tear fall from my eyes. And, I also feel Aoba's tears. I remember Aoba owe him something, but I don't know what. Aoba suddenly says,

"Admiral Amarov... Help me..."

"..."

"Help me when my heart shattered like this...When 'he' died that time, Admiral Amarov the one that approach me... The one that consoles me... Do you remember that ?"

"Ah..."

"You the one that see him right... That night... Three day after that war... After he lost Harusame, I lost my admiral..."

"..."

"This time... This time... I will repay his kindness... I must help you... The one that he loves most..."

"Aoba..."

Her hugs become a little bit tighter. I have tried my best not crying for several days, but at the end I cry. This war is really cruel. Yes. This war is really cruel. Why must I lost you. I don't know why.

Aoba then sleeps in my room, and helps me to feel better. I try my best to deceive her, but failed. I tell her the truth, the truth about his death. And everything that night. About him and I, our feeling, our future. Everything. After that, I sleep with Aoba. She holds my hand, try to calm me in my sleep

* * *

Three years already passed since that day, and now we got another big problem. Unidentified Abyssal roams around Japanese water, and the latest news is that Abyssal destroyed our base at the north. That Abyssal leaves no trace, or no survivor.

All of our naval bases are on high alert for that threat. And one day, when all admiral from each branch have meeting at headquarter, that Abyssal shows himself. Himself ? Yes, because that Abyssal is a man.

He declares their official declaration of war with human. That time, I stay in Kure together with everyone. Until, Admiral Yanagi arrived at Kure. She looks at me, and then hugs me. I don't know what happen. Suddenly, Admiral Yanagi says,

"Taihou... You must prepare..."

"Umm... Prepare ? I always ready..."

"You must prepare your heart..."

"Eh ?"

I look at her face. I quite surprised. Her face is really devastated. Something really bad happened at the meeting. I try to guess what she means. But, I can't find any answer to it. So, I ask her,

"Admiral Yanagi... What happened at the meeting ?"

"..."

"If you don't tell me, how could I prepare my heart..."

I know something. Don't say, it's him. But, isn't only us, Ship Girls that will turn into Abyssal. Not the admiral. To confirm it, I ask her again,

"Is it... about Viltus ?"

"..."

"Just tell me... Is it about him, or not..."

"Yes..."

"Eh... How in this world he..."

"I see him. And address himself as his former name. The name that he throws away. You should know it..."

"Hakuno Kazuki... He uses that name again. Why ?"

"I don't know."

I quite devastated by that news. I look again at Admiral Yanagi. I know, she tries her best to hold her emotion. She says,

"He... become Abyssal Admiral... And officially announce war with us..."

"He... become Abyssal Admiral... How could he... Is that even him ?"

I look at Admiral Yanagi. She nods at me. I don't know the feeling in my heart. I feel relieved that he still alive, but also sad because I need to fight him.

Admiral Yanagi suddenly says,

"We must fight him... We must destroy him... That the order from Admiral Ichijou..."

"Eh... Could we just save him ?"

"No..."

"I believe there still a way to..."

Admiral Yanagi tightens her hugs to me. The order already final from the headquarter. He become the enemy of humanity. He becomes our enemy.

I can't do that. I can't kill my beloved one. I can't kill him. I hold my ring, and pray to god. Could we help him. Yet, I only could say to myself. The war is really cruel.

* * *

One week later, there chaos at Kure Naval Base. Admiral Amami and Admiral Yanagi left the naval base. They wanted to find him. They wanted to confirm it. They also wanted to save him. And so, they become the traitor to all of us, human.

The leader of Kure Naval Base changed to someone that I don't know. Admiral Kouga doesn't like the new leader. And also, another bad news come to us.

Aoba will be scrapped because she helps the traitor left Kure Naval Base. Admiral Kouga and I really surprised with sudden announcement. We try our best to help Aoba. Unfortunately, that already becomes the final order from the headquarter.

Admiral Kouga and I get some time to talk with her for the last time. Each of us, only get thirty minutes to talk with her. Admiral Kouga already meets with her, and have a little chat. He only uses five minutes. Then now is my turn.

When I enter the dock, I see Aoba. She quite calm, even though she already knows her fate. I walk near her and sit down. She opens her eyes, and says,

"Hello, Taihou..."

"Aoba..."

"I can't believe, at the end I will become like this... Ahahahaha..."

"Aoba, why are you so reckless ?"

"Reckless ?"

"You already get a warning from Admiral Ichijou in the past. And now, you do something that is not in favor of Admiral Ichijou..."

"Ahahahaha... You should know me Taihou. I always help my friend. Not my superior."

Aoba smiles to me. I look down, and then ask her,

"I don't know, what happen between you and Viltus before... And why you get that warning..."

"I will tell you."

"Eh ?"

"Do you know... Who originated the Abyssal and Ship Girls ?"

"I don't know about that..."

"The one that originated the Abyssal is Viltus' father. That time, they rejected his project because all of them are quite unstable. And at the end, he has suddenly gone. With his project."

"So, Abyssal project is..."

"Yes, Abyssal will be used by the navy to fight against another country. To start another war. And keep the safety around the country."

"Then, what about Ship Girls ?"

"The one who started it is Viltus' mother. She used the same method as Abyssal project. But it's more stable. The one that really happy with it is Admiral Ichijou."

"Admiral Ichijou..."

"Do you know what happen to Viltus' parent after that ?"

I shake my head. Aoba smiles suddenly gone. She takes a deep breath, and says,

"I don't know what really happen to Viltus' father. But, his mother is killed by Admiral Ichijou because several arguments with him. He throws his mother at the sea. And it seems, the Abyssal takes her body and makes her one of them."

"..."

"And his sister, become one of us. You meet with her, at Yokosuka. When Viltus still become the new Admiral."

"Harusame... So, it is real... She is his sister..."

"I don't know much about the details. But, I know one thing. Viltus' father uses his body as experiment at one time. The same with Viltus' mother. Maybe that's the reason why he could talk with Abyssal and use our equipment."

"Is that so... Do you know anything else ?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"That's alright..."

Aoba then looks at my eyes, and says,

"Do you know, why we feel like we know our admiral ?"

"Eh ? I don't know about that..."

"Because, we, ship girls, have connections in the past with our admiral. Just like you and Viltus. Admiral Amami and Yahagi. And I with him."

"But, why I can't remember it clearly..."

"They wipe out our memory, and change it. So, we will 'born' as someone new. So, we will only have one purpose. Destroying Abyssal."

"Is that so..."

"Yes. That's the truth. I help Viltus to get all of this information. I just... Can't believe it all."

Silent falls into this room. Aoba then takes a deep breath, and says,

"I hope... Admiral Amami and Admiral Yanagi will be safe..."

"They will be alright... Why are you helping them ?"

"Why ?"

Aoba looks at the ceiling, and then smiles. She says,

"Only them... That could save him... And give him a punch at his face."

"Eh..."

"Admiral Amami face and eyes, reminds me with him. I believe he could help him. That's why I give my last hope to save him to them... By help them."

"You idiot, Aoba..."

"I know..."

Suddenly, the door is opened. My time is up. Right before I get out, Aoba calls my name and says,

"If you meet with Viltus. Punch his face for me. Just remember, Kimura and I will always look after both of you from there."

"Yes."

After that, I leave the dock. And there stand someone that I really don't want to meet. Admiral Ichijou Mo. The leader of this navy. He looks at me, and then at my ring. I really hate that disgusting face. Suddenly, he says,

"Taihou, it seem you know everything from her."

"If I say yes, then what ? You want to scrap me ?"

"Oh.. No... Not like that."

He looks at my eyes. I know, this guy comes with ill intent. He takes a deep breath, and says,

"Do you feel like you are weak ?"

"..."

"Why you don't answer my question ?"

"I believe it is a trick question..."

"Oh, no. It is not."

I take a deep breath and says,

"Yes, I am weak. I can't protect my beloved one. I can't help my friend that runs away. I can't help my best friend that will be scrapped."

"Hohohoho... Nice answer..."

"Then, what do you want ?"

"I just want to ask you... Do you want an enhancement at your armaments ?"

"Enhancement ?"

"So you could protect the other..."

"And killed my beloved one ?"

"Which one do you want to protect ? Your dead husband or your friend at naval base ?"

"..."

"As a Ship Girl, you should protect human and your comrade at the naval base. Do you want to see your friend fall ?"

"No..."

"Do you want to see your friend sunk in front of you ?"

"No..."

"Then, do you want to try this enhancement ?"

"..."

"This enhancement will help you in front line. It will help you to protect everyone. So, no tragedy will fall again to us."

"Ok... I will try that..."

I follow him and the scientist behind him. They escort me to a familiar place. The tube. The cable. I remember, this place is where I 'death' as human, but 'born' as Ship Girls. The scientist order me to enter one of the tubes. They put the cable around me, and then says to me to relax.

I close my eyes, and try to stay alert. Right after the tube closed, and the water come in. I hear what that scientist says,

"Commence to wipe out the memory from her."

Eh...Wipe my memory. No. You can't. You can't wipe my memory again. I don't want to forget him. I don't want it.

I try to break the glass in front of me. I see Admiral Ichijou's face that quite annoyed to see my reaction. The scientist then says,

"Abort that task. Start to shut down the entire body of her. After that, we will commence to wipe out her memory and emotion. And last, put only necessary order to her. This will become our prototype for it."

I can't believe it. I will fight my beloved one, Viltus. Without even knowinghim. I will fight him, like a machine. I don't want it. I don't want it.

I struggle to break the glass. Unfortunately, I lost my power to punch. Little by little, I can't feel my body. And my eyes shut. Right before that, I hear Admiral Ichijou says,

"Good bye... And welcome... Taihou..."

I said it again to myself. This war is really cruel.

* * *

I get my new order. Hunt down all Abyssal, and killed all the traitors. When I see Admiral Kouga, he quite surprised with my sudden change.

When he asks me what happen, I only says,

"Nothing happens"

I killed every enemy that hinders our advance. I don't really care with them. I only care about the result. Sometimes, I do something reckless. Until, one day. Admiral Ichijou call us.

When most of us gather there, Admiral Ichijou then says,

"We get the location of our enemy. Enemy base more precisely."

"So, you want us to destroy it ? Together with the Abyssal."

"I also get the report that, they will come there."

'They' is usually used for the traitor that hinder us, but also help us destroy some Abyssal ship. Admiral Ichijou then says,

"We will commence the operation at 1500 hours. Taihou will become the flagship for this operation."

"Sir, yes sir."

I become the flagship again. I used to it. But, there something really bother me for a long time. What's the meaning on my ring at my finger. Every time I ask Admiral Ichijou, he never answered that question. Until, today he answers,

"Taihou, you will know... the meaning of that ring today... maybe..."

"Is that so..."

"Are you still interested with that ring ?"

"Not really. I believe it will hinder my performance after I know the truth. It is better for me not knowing the truth, for my performance."

"Good to hear that."

After that, I leave his office. I prepare everything for this mission. And the one that will follow me is Admiral Kouga's fleet.

The time for the mission is arrived, all of us sortie from Kure to Abyssal Naval Base. We attack them, and never leave any of them behind. We sunk them. We kill them. Until, Admiral Kouga give orders,

"Everyone halts your attack. I will move with my unit to their base. Just standby until I give another order."

"You are not the leader of this operation, you don't have any authority to give us the order."

"Taihou, right now I the one that's responsible for this operation."

"No, Admiral Ichijou the one that have full authority to give us the order."

I know, Admiral Kouga thinks something else. He then gets out from his command ship, and then looks at me. He says,

"Taihou, this is my final order to you. Leave us."

"Hmmm... I can't..."

Without hearing my response, he moves inside the building. Not long after that, Admiral Ichijou calls us,

"Taihou, where is Admiral Kouga ? I can't call him..."

"He enters enemy naval base."

"What do you say ?"

"He breaks the rule. Then he is one of the traitor."

"What a pity..."

"So, must I bombard the naval base again ?"

"Just wait for another thirty minutes. If he doesn't come out, bombard that area."

"Sir, yes sir."

All of us wait for thirty minutes. That insolent fools, why is he enter enemy den ?

After thirty minutes pass, I give an order to bombard the area. We completely destroy enemy naval base. After that, all of them move inside the naval base. When they check the naval base, they didn't find any corpse. Only rubble.

I report to Admiral Ichijou,

"The Naval Base is completely destroyed."

"But, our primary target is gone."

"Eh ?"

"In those thirty minutes, our two targets run away. One of them suddenly gone from our radar, meanwhile the other one run to Iwo Jima..."

"Iwo Jima ? Isn't that the place where one of the Anchorage Hime stays ?"

"Yes"

"Which one is that ?"

"Hakuno Kazuki."

"The only man Abyssal."

"Yes."

"I will lead my unit to Iwo Jima. Please send reinforcement for us."

"Affirmative, Taihou."

I look at everyone and lead them to one of the islands near Iwo Jima. The next day, the reinforcement has arrived at our place. We get resupply, and then start our offensive.

We fight against Admiral Kouga, Admiral Amami, and Admiral Yanagi fleet. I always target their installation, and stop their air support. Until, all of them run away from Iwo Jima. I want to chase them, but the Installation becomes a hindrance. So, we move to there, and destroy it.

Right before I destroy it, I move near her. I look at her eyes. An eye full of anger. She says,

"You... I know... You..."

"What do you know about me ?"

"Everything..."

"From who ?"

"Him..."

"Him ?"

"Do... You... Forget... Him ?"

"Who do you mean by 'him' ?"

"Ah... What a pity... What a pity for him..."

"What do you mean ?"

"He always loves you... He always thinks about you..."

"..."

"I don't have anything to say... Kill me..."

"Answer my question...who the one that you mean ?"

"You will meet with him. And you will know it... So, just kill me..."

I quite confused with her answer. But, because she really wanted to be killed, I destroy her. After that, all of us go back to Kure Naval Base.

* * *

Several weeks later, we got reports that the traitor unit are makes their move towards Kure. Admiral Ichijou seems to anticipate this attack. So, he gives me an order to protect one of the ways to Kure.

I wait there with some of my comrades. Suddenly, the weather change. From sunny become really dark. The wind that blow to my face is really cold. And little by little rain pours towards us. I look at the sky.

For some reason, this feeling is really nostalgic. But,I can't remember it. It is like, I also participate in a war with this condition.

I send my plane, to scout surrounding. I didn't get any report from them. I think no one will attack from the back of the Kure Naval Base. Because it take some time to reach that area. But, if this area occupied then Kure literally cut off from reinforcement.

I send again my plane, and this time reports to me. They see three figures. I smile and says,

"Everyone... There some fools who come to this area... It seems it Admiral Yanagi unit... Are you ready ?"

Everyone shout and then I look at our front. When they approach our Line of Sight, I could see. One man with two women. For some reason I know them.

One of my comrade says to me,

"Isn't that Hakuno Kazuki, the Abyssal Admiral ?"

"..."

"Why is he with the traitor ? Ah, wait he also one of the traitors..."

"Viltus ?"

Eh... Viltus ? Who is that name ? Why is that name come out from my lips ? Why ?

"Taihou, are you alright ?"

"Ah... Don't worry. We could destroy them easily."

The Cruiser and Battleship that accompany me start their barrage. When I look at Kazuki again, his face says 'Why are you here ?'.

Do I even know him ? Who is he ? Isn't he Hakuno Kazuki ? Then, who is Viltus ? What is Viltus ?

I lost my focus for a while, and then some of my comrades sunk. I try to focus my mind, and then send my plane to attack them.

I look again at Kazuki. That face really familiar. Even though something changes. That lips. That eye. That hair. That blue eye. Who... Who... Is that the one named Viltus ? But, what is Viltus to me ?

When I look again, all of my comrade already sunk. That guy name Kazuki already near her. Kazuki looks at me, and says,

"Taihou..."

"Why... why... why..."

"Taihou, why are you here ? Are you alright ?"

"Who are you ? Who ? Why am I feeling really hurt in my chest..."

"Taihou..."

Suddenly, Kazuki moves to me, and hold my hand. I know this. I know this feeling. When I feel it ? Where I feel it ? Who is he ?

"Taihou... Do you forget about me ?"

"Who are you ?"

"What did Admiral Ichijou do to you ?"

"Ahhhhh"

I try to cover my ear. Who is he ? Why ? Why ? Why ? I look at the ring on my hand, and the ring at his hand. Same. I look again at him. He says,

"It's me... Viltus..."

"Viltus..."

"Yes... You remember about me, right ?"

"Viltus... Arrgghh... No... you... you..."

"Taihou..."

Suddenly I hear the one that behind him that called him. That hair style. I know her. I know.

"Haru... Same ?"

"Do you remember her ?"

"Harusame..."

"Then, do you remember me ?"

I can't remember anything. Blank. Everything is blank. I feel like I know him. He is someone that really important. But, I can't remember it.

"Taihou... What the order given to you ?"

"Kill... Sunk... Kazuki..."

"Will you let me go ?"

"No... I must... Sunk... Kazuki..."

"Then, you are at our way... I'm sorry..."

"Why... Why you said sorry ?"

"I don't want it. It's just too cruel. To kill someone who loves each other."

"Eh... Loves..."

"Taihou... Will you forgive me ?"

Forgive him for what ? I don't know. I don't know anything.

I point my crossbow at him. And suddenly he used his katana and cut my crossbow. After that, he points his cannon to me.

I close my eye, ready to accept what will happen to me. But, nothing happens. When I look at him, his face like endure something. He says,

"I'm ready to fight Mo... But... This... This..."

"Why... you..."

"How in this world I could kill someone that I love ? How in this world I could kill my own wife with this hand..."

"Eh..."

"I can't... do it... I can't do this... I... I..."

"You could kill someone you love... to free them from anguish... from everything..."

Why am I talking like that ? Why ?

He looks at my face, and then says,

"Free you from anguish..."

"Yes... I will ask you... What order given to you ?"

"Clear the path to Kure..."

"And I hinder your advance right ?"

"..."

"I also have orders to protect this area..."

"Taihou..."

"I don't remember who you are actually. I forget everything. I forget. But, I feel like I... I..."

What is it... Tears. I continue to talk without thinking about the tears,

"I don't remember my past. I only get an order. I don't know the reason why am I born... I don't know..."

"I taught you... reason to born in the past..."

"And I forget it..."

"I could teach you again..."

"But it is too late..."

"..."

"Let's finish our mission. Which of us will stay."

"Before that... I want to see something... From you..."

"What is it ?"

"Your smile..."

I think for a while. What is a smile ? I don't know that. But, my mouth move it owns. So, it is called as smile. Really nice and good. I look at his face. He also smiles.

After that, I try to attack him. But, he cut my arm. And then shoot my chest. Right before I sunk, he says,

"Goodbye, my loved one. Hope you could rest in peace. From this cruel world."

"Goodbye... Viltus..."

I close my eyes, and sunk into the deep sea.

* * *

When my face enters the sea, I look at the surface. I know. I am already dead. I don't need to fight anymore. But, who is that actually.

"Viltus"

I mutter that name again. Suddenly, I remember something.

Viltus. Viltus Amarov. That... The man that I love. The man that becomes my husband. The man who makes me happy. The man that always makes me smile.

I remember the first time I meet him. I remember when he confesses to me. I remember when he propose tos me. I remember every moment with him.

The warmth of his hand. His lips. His eyes. His smile. I remember everything.

I fight my beloved one. Viltus Amarov and Hakuno Kazuki is the same person.

Hahahahahaha... I'm sorry Viltus. I can't stay with you. I can't help you. I'm sorry.

Wait, this memory. Is that Aoba. Ah... I forget that promise. I'm sorry Aoba... I'm sorry.

I try to calm myself. Until, one voice comes to me.

"Do you hate human ?"

"Eh ?"

"Do you want to kill them ?"

"No... I don't want to do that..."

"Why ?"

"Viltus... There..."

"Ah... you are Viltus' wife. Interesting..."

"Do you know him ?"

"Yes... I know him well... As his mother."

His mother. Wait, I remember Aoba says about his mother become an Abyssal. And now, I meet her.

"But... What about other human ? The one that makes you fight Viltus ?"

"That's alright... Viltus will kill him..."

"Do you want to use your own hand ?"

"No..."

I try to find her. But, I can't see anything. Everything become sreally dark. This... This... Is the memory before becoming Ship Girls.

Eh... Ichijou... And that... is my father... wait... I don't want to... I don't want to...

Help... Help me... Viltus... Help me...

I can't accept it... I can't

I hear something,

"I will help you...But, even you deny it... Your body... Will become one of us..."

"No... No... I don't want to fight him again... I don't want it..."

"Unfortunately, that your fate. Taihou..."

And then, I lost my sight.

* * *

I don't know what happen with me and my body. But, when I regain my consciousness, I feel something sharp in my chest.

Not only that, I feel the rain that pours to my face. And blood that's dripping from my mouth. I look in front of me. Viltus penetrates my chest with a pile bunker. I could feel his sorrow. I hear,

"Taihou... I will end you anguish..."

"Ahahahaha... Is that how you greet me..."

"Taihou..."

Viltus look at me, and smile a little. He says,

"You... You remember me..."

"Of course... How could I forget my husband that runs away from me..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Then, I vomit some blood. I look at Viltus, and says,

"It seems, I become Abyssal... Like you, Viltus..."

"Ahahahaha... Yes..."

"But, I'm quite unstable huh..."

"Really unstable. You could kill all of us instantly."

Then I pat his head, and says,

"But... It seems my time almost reach it's end..."

"..."

"This time... It will really become our farewell... Viltus..."

"Yes..."

"Don't worry... I don't have any anguish or revenge... Ah..."

I then hit his head a little bit. Viltus quite surprised with that. I explain to him,

"That is the promise that I made to Aoba."

"Aoba huh... That reporter... At the end... She can't fulfill his dream either..."

"Hahahahaha..."

My consciousness little by little gone. I touch Viltus face and says,

"I don't want to see your long face at my death bed you know... I want to see... Your beautiful smile, Viltus..."

"Ahahahaha... The one that should say that is me..."

"You are right..."

Both of smile. And then, Viltus kisses me. He says,

"This is the last time we will kiss..."

"That's too bad you know..."

"Ah... Taihou... If you arrived there... Just punch Aoba and Kimura for me, OK ?"

"Ok... I will do it..."

"Also... Protect my sister and Hibiki there..."

"Did they..."

"Yes...They already sunk... again..."

"I will protect them,Viltus..."

I consciousness almost blank. My body falls to his body. He hugs me and then he says,

"It's a pity... For us... Cannot see a clear sky after the fight..."

"But, I will always watch you..."

"No... Don't watch me... Wait for me..."

"Wait..."

I could feel his heart also really weak. I look at him, and smile. Then I say,

"I will... Wait for you... Always... Viltus..."

"Thank you, and... I love you... Taihou..."

"I love you too, Viltus..."

And then, I lost my consciousness.

* * *

I see a light in front of me. I don't know where am I. Suddenly, I hear two familiar voices,

"Taihou... Hei, Taihou are you alright ?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh, come on. Why are you suddenly dozing off like that ?"

"Doze off... Wait... Aoba... Kimura ?"

I see Aoba and Kimura in front of me. Without them ready, I punch both of them. Aoba then says,

"Why are you doing that ?"

"I have a promise..."

"Promise ?"

"Whatever... I'm sorry I quite tired... That's why I doze off."

"You should slack off sometimes. Like me and Kimura."

"That's why both of you are my worst enemy."

"Meanie"

I look around. I don't know where is it. But, the feeling is really calming my mind. Suddenly, someone approaches me. When I look behind me, I see Harusame. I greet her.

"Hello, Harusame..."

"Onee-san..."

I quite surprised when she said that. Of course, she knows we are waiting for someone.

Kimura then says,

"I think we need to move from here to another place... It's quite hot here..."

"I agree..."

I look at Aoba and Kimura, then says,

"You could move from here. But I will stay here. I promise to him that I will wait for him."

"OK, if you say so. Harusame, let go. Hibiki is waiting for us."

Three of them walks away from me. Now, I know. This is the afterlife. I see everyone that already sunk. I close my eyes, and feels the wind.

Then, I say,

"You shouldn't make me wait too long... Viltus... I want with you again..."

I take a deep breath, and then look behind me. I see him standing there. I see Viltus smiles to me. He says,

"I'm sorry to make you wait, Taihou..."

"I will not forgive you."

"Oh...Come on..."

"Kidding."

I walk towards him, and then kiss him. Not long after that, Viltus says something.

"Where is the other ?"

"All of them waiting there... We should walk now."

"Wait... Ummm... Actually, I want to say this for a long time. But,I could say that now"

"What is it ?"

"I'm home... Taihou."

I quite surprised with what Viltus just say. But, then I smile back to him, and says,

"Welcome back... Viltus"


End file.
